


Of Welting Roses and Glistening Lakes

by Madz04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love at First Sight, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madz04/pseuds/Madz04
Summary: It all started with a horse. Actually, Viktor fell from the horse at first but he'd rather not let that news spread around thank you very much. The royal life was something that Viktor always dreaded since he was young, who knew that falling down a hill would help him find a way to truly live again? or rather, find someone who'd help him live again.





	1. Introductions

Life had never been easy for Viktor Nikiforov, everyone deemed him as the prince who had everything. That if he simply snapped his fingers he could get whatever he wanted, that, of course, wasn’t true in the slightest.  
He would be the king one day, but Viktor never felt anything good about it. It was a mere title to him, a title which caused him to lose countless friends and loved ones.

It didn’t help that he was 24, his father was pressuring him daily to court and marry a fellow princess, or else he’d have to have an arranged partner to wed and produce heirs.  
The mere idea shook Viktor to his core, his mother had taught him that your love should be unexpected instead of forced upon. Since young, Viktor had dreamed of meeting his soulmate, it always passed the time during boring meetings and filled Viktor with the hope that one day he’d meet his prince charming.  
But alas Viktor’s hope had seemed to run out, his father had chosen Viktor a royal bride whose family had good ties with his own. Viktor found them snobby and disrespectful, especially to those with a lower social ranking than their own. He didn’t want to have anything to do with her, but his time had run out, he had no choice but to slip his family jewels on her skinny, knobby fingers. Viktor tried annoying the sultry look she’d tried to slip him every few seconds, Viktor tried not to visibly shiver envisioning what their wedding night would look like if she was acting so shameful already.

Looking out the window to avoid his suitor's eye Viktor noticed his father’s horse, it was out of its stable. As if taunting the young prince of how free it was, Viktor closed his eyes imagining being the horse. Being able to go wherever without knights breathing down his neck, his long hair regrown and elegantly flowing as he ran across a field to another. Then an idea struck in Viktor’s head making his eyes sparkle brightly; he could take the horse and run away!  
Standing up as confident as he could Viktor cleared his throat and looked at his father, his arm’s shaking a bit noticing the icy look his father gave him. “Father, may I please be excused for some time? It’s a personal issue” Viktor tried to sound as desperate as possible to try and help his case, he even made his legs shake (although they were shaking beforehand as well)

With a sigh, Viktor’s father, Ivan, nodded motioning to the door “You have five minutes” his gruff voice echoed across the now silent room. Nodding happily Viktor did a little too happy walk out of the room smiling to himself gladly ignoring the glares of his bride’s family. He had done it! He could be a horse!

The hardest part was done now, but as if lightning struck in his mind Viktor realized his second problem, the guards. Somehow his father had hired the strictest and toughest guards the kingdom had ever seen, even a fly couldn’t get by sneakily. Sighing Viktor looked around frantically before noticing the garden room, for some reason the door was open as if calling out to him wanting him to escape. Making a mad dash to the door Viktor dared not to look back and kept running, assuming he was at a reasonable distance away Viktor took off his silver shoes and threw them wherever not caring where they landed. Viktor laughed happily running around barefoot letting his inner child burst through in flying colors as he continued running.

Feeling the soft grass touch his feet Viktor chuckled happily, every time he went out of the castle with his father’s permission, his father would always send a dozen knights to follow him. Viktor felt like a bird trapped in a small cage unable to fully let his wigs loose, laughing again Viktor hummed happily extending his arms out letting the chilly wind pass him. No more was he that bird trapped singing an endless song of sorrow, just for today he was just Viktor. Not Prince Viktor, Or Viktor The Great, looking at the sky Viktor took in the mixture of the blue from the sky and the white from the puffy clouds above him. Turning back to the stables Viktor quickly chased down the horse, horse riding seemed so easy, Viktor always watched his mother horse ride since young. Sitting on the horse Viktor grinned sighing happily already feeling the energy from just holding onto the saddles, it couldn’t be too hard, right? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hours later, Viktor found himself wrong, very wrong. Of course, the horse that was free was also the rudest horse and the most stubborn horse that Viktor had met. Viktor should’ve known that his father’s horse would act just like him, cold and harsh without any sign of remorse. With a sigh, Viktor started to trudge down a hill, the horse had abandoned him for a while now running off to wherever. From falling off the horse several times Viktor’s clothes were beaten and ripped to the extreme, Viktor didn’t even look different from the average peasant, possibly worse. But the prince didn’t find himself minding, he never considered peasants lower than him or that he had a higher intelligence than them. All were equal, but would he think that while king? Would he be just like his father? Could he replace the horrible colors that his father chose for their decorations? Looking up to the sky dreaming of his reign as king while his beautiful prince stood by his side Viktor couldn’t help the dazy smile that escaped his lips, that was until he found his foot caught in a log.

Yelping loudly Viktor crashed down the hill getting slapped harshly by every passing branch with the additional harsh rock scraping at his open skin, it seemed like life really wanted to keep forcing him into that birdcage. Standing up mumbling some swears that he and his friend Chris had learned, Viktor thought he heard the trickling of some water nearby.  
Hearing a splash Viktor’s head perked up, standing in the river there was an angel of a man taking a bath. Black hair rested on this man’s head like a crown in a messy yet beautiful way, ‘would he look good in a crown?’ Viktor thought with a small smirk continuing to watch him feeling his foot tap against the dirt excited. Blinking Viktor stumbled back, he felt like a total pervert, who the hell watches men bathing? ‘I should return to the castle’ his mind thought a bit sadly, turning on one heel too quickly Viktor felt his foot slip against the slimy mud making him slip and crash into more of the gooey substance. That quickly got the angel’s attention, and not the way Viktor hoped.

“What the heck?! Get out of here creep!” the angel whined with a dark glare quickly throwing one of his brown worn out shoes directly at Viktor’s head. Viktor quickly moved his head away letting the shoe hit the nearest tree instead of his forehead. “Hey don’t get the wrong idea! I only tried um..finding lakes to drink out of?” Viktor winced at the lame excuse he tried and the look that the angel gave him told Viktor that he didn’t buy it either. Noticing the other male starting to gather his things quickly Viktor bit his lip, what if this was the last time he’d see someone as beautiful as this angel was again? “W-Wait! What’s your name?” Viktor asked noticing the way the other man’s eyes melted a bit. “Yuuri” a gentle voice replied before quickly walking away leaving nothing but some soapy suds in the water. If you didn’t look close enough you’d never know that anyone was even in the water. Smiling to himself Viktor didn’t hear the yelling of his father, muting the world out of his ears, Viktor only thought of the chocolate brown eyes that had him so mesmerized.


	2. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri heads back home from the lake and journeys onto the market, who knows who he might encounter?

‘What was that all about?’ Yuuri’s mind whispered as he quickly walked away from the lake, this part of the forest was usually abandoned. No one but small animals would give Yuuri even a glance as he bathed, it wasn’t like Yuuri was poor or didn’t have somewhere to bathe. Unlike the cold and chilling water at the public baths (not to mention the agonizing amount of people) the lake was warm and clean much like the onsen that Yuuri adored.

Cold air breaking his thoughts Yuuri started to walk faster ignoring the slight wobble from losing one shoe. Mari would probably send him back out to collect it, they didn’t have enough to order a new pair. Especially with their parents going away for a couple of months. Yuuri’s heat blockers ran out so they volunteered to go to the natural gardens behind the Everfrost mountain to gather the natural herbs (Much to Yuuri’s protest, he always was worried about them when they’d leave)

Sighing gently Yuuri felt his insides warm when he smelled the familiar spices and herbs that only his mother would think of mixing together. There was a reason that the inn was often packed with hungry customers, they wouldn’t have much to pay but his mother would still give them enough food until they were truly full.

Yuuri found himself being caring and gentle like his mother, but instead of people, it was with animals. Animals were much calmer most of the times than humans. Not only were some quieter than humans, Yuuri related to them more, animals often feared any human contact and kept to themselves. Yuuri enjoyed that about them the most.

Rushing quickly inside he ignored the gasp of his sister and closed his room door letting his towel go to the floor so Yuuri could finally change into new clothes. Slipping on some worn brown pants and his father’s oversized blue sweater Yuuri quickly walked inside slipping his apron on so he could help Mari with cooking meals. Yuuri wasn’t as good as his mother with cooking but at least he wasn’t as aggressive with chopping as Mari was. 

“You were limping when you walked in, anything happen to your foot?” Mari murmured eyebrow raised as she continued stirring the pot gently, Yuuri stiffened and quickly took off his other shoe throwing it under one of the tables, “Just tripped over a branch, these forests are getting so much tougher since when we were young” Yuuri sighed starting to chop multiple vegetables as quickly as his small hands could work and sprinkled them into the bowl. “How many vegetables and wheat do we have left in stock?” Yuuri asked with a soft sigh.

Mari raised an eyebrow pouring the ramen into several bowls for the guests and into much smaller bowls for themselves to eat when the onsen closed. “This is our last batch, I need you to head to the market right after you get your shoe back” Mari mumbled quickly putting her hair back and serving bowls to guests. Jumping Yuuri’s eyes widened like saucer plates “How did you know?” Yuuri asked quickly hanging his apron. “Yuuri you threw that shoe so quick how could I not notice it?” she snickered rolling her eyes a bit. 

Sighing, Yuuri crawled under the table and hastily put on his shoe before walking to their Engimono cat and lifting it’s body gently. Taking a handful of coins Yuuri slipped them into his basket before rushing out leaving the door open. Hearing Mari yell Yuuri quickly dashed back sliding the door close. Looking around him Yuuri happily gazed at the cloud’s shapes as he walked down the trail to the market. 

Hearing chittering Yuuri raised an eyebrow but smiled when he saw a familiar black bird stumbling close to him “Hello Kenji” Yuuri hummed gently placing the bird on his shoulder. Kenji was badly injured when Yuuri first found him and took care of him so much that Yuuri often recognized him as his own mother. Chittering happily Kenji rested his head on Yuuri’s neck while Yuuri walked slowly, sighing gently Yuuri smiled smelling the familiar scent of the bakery. Yuuri wanted to splurge so badly on buying mass amounts of pies and cakes, but he knew he had to use the money usefully. ‘One day’ he reminded himself quickly walking past the bakery. 

Noticing Seung-Lee’s shop was up Yuuri smiled brightly and headed over quickly but kept his balance not to startle Kenji. “Hello Lee” Yuuri smiled gently and pointed out the vegetables you needed. Seung-Lee raised an eyebrow “It seems like you only came yesterday, I’m selling more than what I can farm thanks to the amazing Prince Viktor allowing the gates to open” Seung-Lee grumbled a bit placing the vegetables in Yuuri’s basket before extending his hand out for rubles. 

Yuuri hummed gently placing the coins into his friend’s hand “He’s just starting out Lee, I have some hope in him” Yuuri yawned scratching the back of his neck gently. “That’s because you have a crush on him” Seung-Lee mumbled with a knowing smile, avoiding a pebble being thrown Seung-Lee chuckled. Yuuri’s face was beet red, his hands a bit clenched “Lee that was so long ago!” Yuuri grumbled before placing a small amount of rubles as a tip. Quickly walking away Yuuri headed to the baking section.

Avoiding the glares of many competitive restaurants, Yuuri approached a small market set up “Hello Christophe” Yuuri said quietly not wanting to disturb the young baker from reading. Seeing Chris look up Yuuri hummed gently “Ah hello Yuuri, the usual order I presume?” Chris purred with a raised brow playing with the page he was on. Yuuri nodded “I’m afraid I still can’t try your brownies” Yuuri sighed before hearing a thud behind the counter, Chris sighed “Deeply sorry about that, my friend is staying with me while his parents calm down” Chris chuckled rolling his eyes.

Yuuri hummed “Are they from here?” he asked, it was unusual to see a new face in such a tiny kingdom. Handing the wheat and dough to Yuuri, Chris sighed “Well.. it’s complicated.. But I wouldn’t say he lives close by” Chris mumbled adjusting his glasses once Yuuri paid him. “Here I’ll let you two meet” Chris yawned before turning his head back to the door “Viktor!” he called out.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow but waited happily rubbing Kenji’s head making the bird chirp, hearing the door open Yuuri looked up and his eyes widened. It was the man from the lake, judging the huge amount the man’s eyes widened Yuuri could tell he was just as shocked. “Yuuri?” the man asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay but schoolwork has really been kicking my butt, I can't wait for winter break so I can publish as many chapters as possible. 
> 
> -Madz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is officially my first real fanfic published, I will admit I'm quite nervous about this whole thing but my love for Yuri On Ice keeps me going! ^^ Please leave me some constructive criticism if you have any, it will be greatly appreciated. With school, I don't know how frequently I'll be able to publish chapters but I'll try my hardest to be quick with publishing. Although the first chapter is short I hope that it'll still be enjoyable :)


End file.
